Most electrical systems are supplied by one kind of energy source, e.g., batteries, wind energy, solar energy, or utility energy. Certain special cases are supplied by two sources, such as uninterruptible power supplies. Electrical systems would beneficially be supplied by energy sources of all kinds. Renewable sources are of particular interest, as resources are further distributed about the terrestrial power grid. In islanded power systems, interfacing of multiple sources allows for improved reliability, flexibility, and use of preferred energy sources. The different sources, such as photovoltaic cells, fuel cells, and batteries, generally have different voltage and current characteristics. In some cases, one source is preferential to others; in other cases, a simultaneous combination of sources is appropriate for energy or resource use. Typically, each different source requires a different power converter.
Multiple-input power converters are required to enable multiple-source technology. With multiple inputs, the energy source is diversified to increase reliability and use of renewable sources. Many renewable sources have direct-current (“dc”) voltage and current characteristics, so multiple dc-dc conversion is of practical use.